Marvel Tsum Tsum (game)
Marvel Tsum Tsum was a Marvel Comics themed stacking game that was released in Spring 2016 in select territories and releasing worldwide on August 31, 2016. The game was shut down on October 31, 2017. Characters 'Blast' Orb Box *Iron Man *Phil Coulson *Vision *Thor (Jane Foster) *Star-Lord *Rocket Raccoon (Also available in Coin Box) *Agent 13 *Spider-Woman *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) *Doctor Strange *Ancient One *Punisher *Viv Vision *Ironheart *Wasp *Quake *Black Bolt *Crystal *Gamora (All-New, All-Different) *Groot (Sapling) Coin Box *Songbird *Cosmo *Darkhawk *Howard the Duck *Cloak *Nova (Sam Alexander) Co-Op Battles *Ronan *Green Goblin *Loki *Doctor Octopus *Madame Masque *Mephisto *Baron Mordo *Nightmare *Chemistro *Purple Man *Proxima Midnight *Red Skull *Yellowjacket Events *Nick Fury *Mosaic 'Power' Orb Box *War Machine *Captain America *Thor (Also available in Coin Box) *Hulk *Captain Marvel *She-Hulk *Drax *Groot *Black Panther *Iron Spider *Ghost Rider *Man-Thing *Luke Cage *Jessica Jones *Iron Fist *Hulk (Amadeus Cho) *Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) *Captain America (Sam Wilson) *Ant-Man *Nova (Richard Rider) Coin Box *Night Thrasher *Devil Dinosaur *Bengal *America Chavez *Red She-Hulk Co-Op Battles *Ultron *Destroyer *Venom *Cornell Cottonmouth *Kingpin *MODOK *Scream *Supreme Intelligence *Dormammu *Magus Events *Lockjaw 'Speed' Orb Box *Falcon *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Peggy Carter *Spider-Man *Kate Bishop (Also available in Coin Box) *Gamora *Silk *Spider-Gwen *Daredevil *Elektra *Prowler *Blade *Gwenpool *Mockingbird *Medusa *Star-Lord (Annihilation) *Mantis *Adam Warlock Coin Box *White Tiger *White Fox *Squirrel Girl *Dagger *Hellcat Co-Op Battles *Winter Soldier *Crossbones *Black Cat *Morbius *Corvus Glaive *Madame Hydra *Morgan Le Fay *Maximus *Nebula Events *Moon Girl 'Neutral' *Thanos (Non-playable character) Gameplay The game functions in a similar way to the Disney Tsum Tsum game with the connecting of Tsum Tsum in a line to eliminate them within sixty seconds and the inclusion of a Mega Charge mode, which is similar to the Disney version's Fever mode. Outside of the gameplay that is replicated from Disney Tsum Tsum, there are additions exclusive to this version of the game such as the addition of a second ability that requires more Tsum Tsum to activate. Boss battles have been added where the player plays against another character, and has to defeat the boss in order to win, with any potential objectives if playing in the Stage mode. A player can use up to three Tsum Tsum (one serving as the leader and two being support) as those Tsum Tsum are used for each game in any mode. In Battle mode, bonuses can be created by combining together different Tsum Tsum of the same type. Game Modes The first mode is the regular Stage mode where there is a certain amount of levels with mini-bosses and a boss present in each stage. The player can earn up to three stars for accomplishing each task for each individual star, with the first star being earned by meeting the requirement for the level. The second and third stars can be earned by reaching a certain score. There are also bonus levels that can unlocked with a certain amount of stars from the regular parts of the stage. Regular levels are represented with yellow stars with bonus levels being represented with white stars. Players can earn prizes for different amounts of stars obtained. In order for the player to continue further, the player must obtain at least one star. The second mode is the Battle mode, which is a co-op mode where players can team up with another player to battle against a character. Players battle against villains for the potential prize of the villain Tsum Tsum that the players battled while players battle against other heroes for the potential prize of IS0-8 (different colors depending on the opponent) or experience boosts. There are different tiers of difficulty for each battle (though the available levels of difficulty varies per battle), ranging from Easy, Normal, Hard, Expert, Chaos, and Impossible. Items The two forms of currency in the game are coins and orbs. Coins can be bought with orbs or earned by playing the game. Orbs can be bought with real-world money in addition to being earned through obtaining a certain amount of stars and defeating certain levels of difficulty in Battle mode for the first time, among other miscellaneous forms. ISO-8 can be obtained through Battles, getting duplicate Tsum Tsum, or obtaining stars. There are six different colors, with Green (Power), Blue (Speed), and Red (Power) being representative of each class and the universal colors of White, Purple, and Pink used for leveling up characters. Obtaining Tsum Tsum Players can purchase a random Tsum Tsum via a Coin Box (purchased with 30000 coins) or Orb Box (purchased with 5 orbs), as a majority of Tsum Tsum available are different for each box. In the case of a duplicate, stats and luck levels of the duplicate Tsum Tsum are increased in addition to obtaining a piece of ISO-8 depending on the character. Stats Each Tsum Tsum has a stat for Attack, Defense, and Health in addition to a Luck level. In addition, each Tsum Tsum has two skills and a unique ability that can be leveled up using ISO-8. Tsum Tsum can be leveled up using experience boosts earned from playing the game or using the Tsum Tsum while playing. Gallery Marvel_Tsum_Tsum_Game_1.jpg Marvel Tsum Tsum Crystal.png Punisher Tsum Tsum.png Star-Lord Tsum Tsum.png Falcon Tsum Tsum.png Star-Lord Annihilation Tsum Tsum.png Marvel Tsum Tsum Initial Closing Announcement.png|Initial Closure Announcement Ghost Rider Tsum Tsum.png Hawkeye Tsum Tsum.png Marvel Tsum Tsum Loading Screen.jpg|Opening Screen Marvel Tsum Tsum Closing Screen.jpg|Closure Screen Marvel Tsum Tsum Nova Stats.jpg Marvel Tsum Tsum Maximus Stats.jpg Marvel Tsum Tsum Star-Lord Annihilation Stats.jpg Marvel Tsum Tsum Lockjaw Stats.jpg Marvel Tsum Tsum Loki Stats.jpg Marvel Tsum Tsum Hawkeye Stats.jpg Marvel Tsum Tsum Falcon Stats.jpg Marvel Tsum Tsum Captain America Stats.jpg Marvel Tsum Tsum Iron Fist Stats.jpg Marvel Tsum Tsum Punisher Stats.jpg Marvel Tsum Tsum Star-Lord Stats.jpg Skills Intro Videos Ronan Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Ultron Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Howard the Duck Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Squirrel Girl Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Devil Dinosaur Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum White Fox Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Captain America Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Hawkeye Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Star-Lord Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Punisher Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Iron Fist Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Maximus Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Ant-Man Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Baron Mordo Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Ghost Rider Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Loki Skills Intro MARVEL Tsum Tsum Trivia *This is the first Tsum Tsum game not to be developed by LINE. **This is also the first Tsum Tsum game not to involve Disney characters. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mobile games Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Video games Category:Mobile apps Category:Spider-Man Category:The Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Games Category:2016 video games